


So Perfect

by questionableTarantula



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm honestly not sure if they're even in character or not, Skateboards, have a short Mitula fic, it's just a scrape, there's a tiny bit of blood, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableTarantula/pseuds/questionableTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna has a little skateboard accident, Latula is right on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic! Well, that I didn't write when I was 10 years old. I'm quite proud of it, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

You almost got it, you jump off the railing and turn and--

Your board slips out from under you and you're sent plummeting to the hard ground below.

You slowly lift your head and spit out a bit of dirt after the impact, really, good thing you were wearing your helmet like you always do, you're always so damn clumsy, tripping, falling, crashing, you know the deal. You slowly roll over and lie on your back and sigh in slight frustration. You hurt now, you're somewhat used to it now, because that's just what seems to happen after you fall out of the air after a skateboard trick gone wrong. You hear the sound of skateboard against railing and then you see her, soaring over your head on her skateboard. She was only a silhouette, a stark contrast with the sky as she gracefully flipped her board under her before landing the jump you had failed so horribly perfectly before stepping off, kicking the board up into her hand and catching it easily. She was so perfect at it and you were just a clumsy mess, a fuck up.. a-- Your thoughts were interrupted as she tucked the board under her arm and hurried over, kneeling beside you. 

“You okay?” She asked, an edge of concern to her voice. She slipped a hand under you to support your back to help you sit up, which you did, but not without a slight twinge of pain. You nodded, a little too fast it seemed, as it made your head throb slightly. “Here- you're bleeding.” She chewed the inside of her cheek gently, you noticed, as she pulled off her gloves and reached into her pocket to grab a small cloth and a bandage, the ones she usually used on you after you crashed, which was quite often. She wiped at the small bleeding scrape on your face that you hadn't noticed until she pointed it out. It stung quite a bit and you hissed softly as she wiped the yellow blood away. Once the blood was all cleaned off, she carefully applied the bandage, she then cracked a small smile and leaned in, pecking the small scrape gently. You blushed softly when she did.

She leaned back and gave your head a few firm, friendly pats, making you hunch slightly until she was done, your head gave another a slight throb, but you ignored it. “There, all better.” She said, her smile widening a bit. “You wanna go practice some more hella rad tricks? Or...” She glanced to your skateboard, which was laying about a foot away, upside down in the grass. “...do you wanna practice some more basic stuff, then practice some more hella rad tricks?”

You gave another slight nod, gentler than the last time, agreeing to the second option. You really just wanted to just be cool like her, why couldn't you? She simply laughed a bit, breaking you out of your negative thoughts again. “Well, let's get going then!” She put her gloves back on, her red glasses glinting as she picked up her skateboard and grabbed your hand, you hardly had time to grab your own skateboard before she practically dragged you off back to the stone pathway so you could practice more. You smiled. 

She was so perfect, you thought to yourself. 

Soon after, you fell and just about broke your nose.


End file.
